1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting an equalizer; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of synchronously adjusting each of a plurality of gain values set by the equalizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An “equalizer” is a sound adjustment tool which is used for adjusting gain values of sounds at individual frequency bands. By means of adjusting the gain values of sounds at different frequencies, the audio effect of an output sound can be altered. For example, an explosion sound played with increased bass output would provide a more shocking and vivid audio experience. Conventionally gain value settings of an equalizer are mostly adjusted by a user adjusting the gain value at a single frequency band, or multiple pre-installed modes are provided for the user to perform adjustment by selecting different modes. Conventionally, there is no method of increasing or decreasing the gain values at each of the frequency bands synchronously in an equimultiple way.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method of adjusting an equalizer and an electronic device performing the same to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.